Ranma vs The Evil Dead
by Chris Vegvary
Summary: When Ranma and his friends go up to a cabin he and his sister found long ago, they get more than they bargained for. Death, gore, and blood are their hosts tonight as they unknowingly release a demon that begins picking them off one by one.


You know the drill, all Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, The Evil Dead is owned by whoever owns it, so on, so forth. This fic contains extreme violence and adult language. Oh yeah, Ranko's in this.

The Evil Dead   
by Chris Vegvary   


Akane: "How much farther to the cabin, Ranma?"

He glanced back at her and the nine other people that followed him. The line went: Ranma, Akane, Ranko, Tatewaki, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Daisuke, Hiroshi, and Kodachi bringing up the rear. Each were dressed in regular hiker clothes and had packs slung over their shoulders.

Ranma: "About a mile. We just have to cross this bridge."

As they got closer to the bridge and began to trudge over it, Ranko noticed that it was creaking a lot.

Ranko: "Hey, bro, I don't remember this bridge being so out of shape. What gives?"

Ranma: "Got me. I haven't been here since the last time you have, which was nearly ten years ago."

Ukyo: "And you're SURE the cabin's empty?"

Ranma: "Positive. You won't find any people there, trust me. It'll be just us. Of course...we'll have to see about the electricity."

Tatewaki: "Hmm...to venture with the beauteous Akane Tendo and Ranko Saotome in the darkness of night shall not go to waste. Fear not, ladies. In the event of no light, I shall protect thee from harm's path."

At the back of the line, Kodachi laughed.

Kodachi: "Your persistence has gotten you nowhere in the past, brother dear."

Hiroshi leaned over and whispered to Daisuke, who was staring at something up ahead.

Hiroshi: "Any idea what the hell either of them just said?"

Daisuke: "Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Shampoo's ass."

Hiroshi watched as well. Soon, both boys were transfixed on Shampoo's ass as they walked. Mousse turned to Shampoo, who had her nose upturned.

Mousse: "Something wrong?"

Shampoo: "Pervert boys looking at Shampoo's butt again. It no bother."

A few minutes later and they were at the front of the cabin. Ranma opened the door and walked inside, followed by the others. Once inside, the weary-looking group simultaneously dropped their packs to the floor.

* * * * *

Ryoga was the first to call dibs on the shower. Once he got out, he went to the window in the living room, wrapped in a towel. He sat on a chair and watched the sun quickly go down. Ukyo stood next to him.

Ukyo: "Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

Ryoga: "Yeah, I just wanted to watch the sunset."

He got up and went to his room, which he would be sharing with Ukyo. She watched him, her eyes shimmering.

Ukyo: "Wow, that's romantic."

A thought entered her head. *Hmm...since I AM sharing a room with him and all...this could be an educational experience.*

Tatewaki, however, stood outside on the front steps and watched the trees sway back and forth. It almost seemed like they were waving him over to them. He shook it off and went back inside.

Ranko was building a fire. She watched Tatewaki as he walked over and sat next to her. She expected him to start hitting on her immediately but he just sat, not even looking at her.

Ranko: "Kuno? What's wrong?"

Tatewaki: "I was wondering, pig-tailed beauty...do you tire of my desires to make you mine? If asked, I will cease."

Ranko: "To tell you the truth, Kuno, it flatters me that you want me. I mean, I was always second choice in life until I met you. You've picked me over anyone else on all occasions that required it."

Tatewaki: "Is it also my difficulty in speaking like a...'regular' person?"

Ranko: "No. Poetry makes me feel even more special."

Tatewaki: "Then why do you continuously squash my emotions along with my face?"

Ranko: "I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to stay out of a relationship. But...if we tried, we could definitely make it work."

Tatewaki: "So you do not wish me to cease my actions?"

She leaned closer to him and made sure no one was around before she whispered.

Ranko: "Can I kiss you?"

Tatewaki: "Can you--"

She cut him off by clutching his face with both hands and planting a huge kiss right on his lips, pressing her tongue into his mouth. His eyes were wide in surprise and his hands flailed wildly, hoping to catch something before he fell. He hit the floor and Ranko landed on top of him. Mousse walked in.

Mousse: "Hey, do you know where Sham--"

The two looked up at him in shock. *Of all the times for him to be wearing his glasses,* Ranko thought. She immediately bolted up and so did Kuno, both straightening themselves out.

Ranko: "That wasn't what it looked like, Mousse. Was it, Kuno?"

Kuno: "Uh, of course not. You see, she was...um...choking! Yes, she stopped breathing and I had to give her CPR. Really."

Mousse: "Look, I don't care. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to know if either of you saw Shampoo."

Ranko: "Nope. Try the kitchen."

Mousse walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Ranko and Kuno looked at each other, then she jumped on him, knocking them both to the floor.

* * * * *

Kodachi stared out the window in her room. She was extremely bored, considering she couldn't get close to Ranma and there was nothing else for her to do. She considered checking out the basement. Yes, that room might have some...toys...that will prove useful. She stood up and headed for the door.

* * * * *

Ranma sat on the couch next to Akane. They were close but neither of them realized just how close they were sitting. They watched an old TV show with the others. Ukyo and Shampoo were in the kitchen preparing dinner. The sounds of fighting could be heard from inside. The group stared at the kitchen door.

Ryoga: "Why did you let them both cook dinner?"

Hiroshi: "Yeah, really. Those two mix like oil and yogurt."

Daisuke: "Uh huh. But Shampoo's a fox, ain't she?"

Mousse: "Shut up."

Ranma: "Look, I couldn't say no to one and let the other cook, right? That would've hurt someone's feelings."

Akane: "I should just cook dinner."

The seven others looked at her and simultaneously said the same sentence.

All: "No, you shouldn't."

They resumed watching TV when Kodachi walked in, then walked to the basement door, which was on the floor like a cellar, and went inside.

Akane: "Should we see what she's doing?"

Ranma: "Yeah, I'll go check."

Ranko: "I'll go with you."

Akane: "Hurry back, ok?"

He looked back at her and smiled slightly. She blushed and continued watching the television. Ranma and Ranko headed down into the basement after Kodachi.

There were stones in the walls and support beams holding the place up. There were pipes that were leaking water everywhere. The floor was dirt. The lights weren't too bright, either. The two of them spotted Kodachi in another room and went in.

Ranma: "Hey, Kodachi, whatcha got there?"

She held up an old book, a tape recorder, and what looked like a ceremonial dagger.

* * * * *

After dinner was served and everyone ate, the entire group sat in a circle, the book, tape recorder, and dagger in the middle. Mousse adjusted his glasses and looked uncomfortable even though he was sitting next to Shampoo.

Kodachi: "I found these in the basement. We haven't listened to the tape in the tape recorder yet, so let's."

She pressed the play button. A man's voice came out of the speaker.

Man: "After several years of searching, I finally found what I was looking for. It was the Necronomicon ex Mortis or, loosely translated, 'Book of the Dead'. I am about to read the incantation."

Hiroshi: "Um...should we let him?"

Shampoo: "What could happen?"

The man on the tape said several Latin words that only one person in the group understood. Mousse leaned forward.

Mousse: "Shut it off."

Ranma: "What?"

Mousse: "Shut it off, Ranma!"

Ranma leaned forward to hit the stop button, but the voice stopped chanting. Suddenly, the lights went out and there was a low growling from all around the group. Wind started to rush through the house.

Mousse: "Shut it off before it comes here!"

A deep, evil voice began to speak.

Evil Force: "You're too late."

They all looked around, wildly whipping their heads in every direction. The lights went back on and the wind stopped. Kodachi stood up and walked to the window.

Ryoga: "What the FUCK was that?"

Tatewaki: "I sense a great evil coming from inside this room. Sister? Do you feel it?"

When she spoke, her voice was that of a demon's.

Kodachi: "I feel it, brother."

All eyes were on her. She spun around and faced them. Her eyes were light blue and her teeth were jagged and sharp. She began to float in midair.

Kodachi: "You have awakened us from our dark sleep! Now, we shall destroy all of you! I have swallowed the soul of this pitiful mortal and I shall do the same to you!"

She began laughing wildly and flew towards the group. Everyone within her path jumped out of the way as she swung her clawed hands at them. Daisuke was like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He froze and Kodachi advanced upon him. She slammed him up against the wall, taking hold of him by both sides of his head. She lifted him off the ground and he began screaming and kicking wildly, trying to pry her hands off his head.

The rest of the gang couldn't see what Kodachi was doing to him because she was covering him. All they could see was her back and Daisuke's legs flailing around. Suddenly, there was a snapping and crunching noise and Daisuke stopped moving. His hands dropped to the sides and began to twitch. His headless body slumped to the floor as Kodachi turned around, showing the severed head to everyone. They screamed and she laughed. Tatewaki came out in front of the group and sliced her hand off with his bokken as the man on the tape continued talking.

Man: "The only way to stop them is total body dismemberment."

The others screamed as they watched Kuno chop up his sister.

* * * * *

After they loaded Daisuke's body and what was left of Kodachi's into the cellar, they regrouped to form a plan. Ranma held the Necronomicon in front of Mousse's face.

Ranma: "Alright, Mousse, what do you know about this book?"

Mousse: "It's a gateway to hell. And you wouldn't be holding it if you knew what it was made of."

Ranko: "Which is?"

Mousse: "Human skin. The ink on the pages is blood."

Ranma calmly walked over to a table and dropped the book. As everyone else was talking about the situation at hand, Hiroshi just stared out the window into the forest. He felt sick about what happened to his best friend, Daisuke. His eyes went wide as he noticed that the trees had been inching closer each time he blinked. He looked back at the group and decided to take matters into his own hands. He went to the front door and opened it, stepping out. Unfortunately, no one noticed.

* * * * *

Ranma: "So, you know Latin? Can you translate the passages in this book so we can figure out how the fuck we're going to stop whatever comes out next?"

Mousse: "I think so, but I need some time."

A scream was heard from outside. Ranma looked Mousse in the eyes.

Ranma: "We've just run out of time."

The front door flew open and a bloodied, beat-up Hiroshi staggered into the cabin. He fell to the floor and the others came to his aid.

Ukyo: "Hiroshi! What happened?"

Hiroshi: "It's the--it's the trees! They're alive...we won't get out of here alive, none of us..."

Shampoo: "Trees alive? He talk crazy."

Akane: "After what just happened with Kodachi, that doesn't sound so crazy."

Tatewaki: "You just hold on, Hiroshi. I'll get you some water."

Kuno headed for the kitchen. Hiroshi was shuddering and shaking and coughing up blood. His eyes lost all pigment as he stared into Ranma's eyes.

Hiroshi: "They're taking my soul right now...I can feel them killing me. You have to cut me up before I turn like Kodachi."

As soon as Kuno came back into the room with a glass of cold water, Hiroshi shot up and grabbed the glass, smashing it over Kuno's head. Hiroshi's face was a distorted, disfigured mess. He grabbed Ukyo and threw her into a wall, taking out one of her throwing spatulas and preparing to cut her throat with it. He raised the spatula but before he could slice her with it, one of Ryoga's bandannas cut Hiroshi's arm off. Hiroshi howled in pain and turned to Ryoga, receiving a kick to the face and one to each side of his head. He turned to Mousse and grabbed the Necronomicon, ripping a few pages out. Shampoo drop kicked Hiroshi into the open cellar door and Ranma and Akane slammed it shut. Ryoga and Kuno moved the couch over it so that Hiroshi couldn't get out.

Shampoo: "Shampoo hate this place."

Ranko: "No shit."

Mousse: "Ranma, he ripped out five pages of the book! Those were the ones that tell how to reverse the spell!"

Ranma: "Well, we're going to have to go in there and get 'em, then."

Ukyo: "Basically, you mean you want us to go down there with that thing and commit suicide?"

Ranko: "We DO have to get the pages but let's at least get some weapons first. That thing is strong and fast."

Ranma: "Alright. Ryoga and I will go outside and check the shed. The rest of you get the house."

Ryoga and Ranma headed for the front door. The rest of the group began to check various places in the house.

* * * * *

Ryoga: "W-what's that?"

Ranma: "Relax. It was just an owl."

Ryoga: "Right...are we almost there?"

Ranma: "Yeah, just keep your hand on my back and not even YOU can get lost."

The two of them slowly walked to the shed, watching around them for any signs of movement. They were both scared but Ryoga was the only one who was barely showing it. He kept his hand on Ranma's back. When the two of them finally reached the shed, Ranma pulled the door open and they went in, turning on the light over their heads. They saw various tools they could use. Ryoga grabbed a power drill and Ranma took the chainsaw that was on the wall. He pulled the cord to make sure it still worked. Luckily, it did.

Ryoga: "I'll wait outside."

Ryoga headed out the door and Ranma grabbed a crowbar and a tire iron off the wall before leaving. When he stepped outside, he immediately realized that Ryoga was no longer there. He whispered loudly for him.

Ranma: "Ryoga! Where are you?"

There was no answer. He glanced around nervously and ran for the cabin. He stepped inside to see the others bearing weapons, ready to strike if anything threatening were to come in. They lowered their weapons.

Akane: "Where's Ryoga?"

Ranma: "I don't know. He waited for me outside the shed and when I came out, he was gone."

Ukyo: "Oh no...you don't think that evil thing got him, do you?"

Ranma: "I sure hope not. We can't worry about him now, though. Come on."

The seven of them headed for the cellar. Ranma and Kuno pushed it off the door and Ranko swung it open, ready to kill. Ukyo went in first, followed by Ranma, then Akane, Ranko, Shampoo, Mousse, and Kuno. They stepped slowly down the stairs, expecting an attack. There was none. Ranma went into the room where Kodachi originally found the book and the knife. The pages that had been ripped out were sitting on the table.

Ranma grabbed them and Hiroshi's hand shot out of the darkness, holding Ranma's wrist tightly and digging his fingernails into it. He backhanded Ranma into a wall and the others prepared to strike but Hiroshi was too fast. He slammed Kuno into the group, knocking them all down. He turned back to Ranma, who tried to start the chainsaw. It didn't work. Hiroshi advanced on him and Ryoga jumped down from the ceiling behind him. Hiroshi spun around, only to get a drill buried in his eye. He fell to the floor and the group ran for the door, Ukyo falling behind. When all but Ukyo got through the door, Ranma headed back to get her but she was running up the stairs in the dark. Ranma stepped back to let her get through. Just before she was through the doorway, Hiroshi grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her back. She fell to the ground, screaming. The seven others began screaming for her.

Ryoga: "Ukyo!"

He tried to go back down for her but the door slammed shut and stayed shut. He tried beating the door but it wouldn't budge. Behind the door, he could hear Hiroshi laughing and Ukyo screaming. There was a sickening snap and all was silent. They backed away from the door. It was still silent until, suddenly, the door snapped in half and Ukyo's mangled body flew through it, followed by Hiroshi. Ranma started up the chainsaw and cut through Hiroshi's midsection, his torso hitting the floor. He stopped moving.

* * * * *

Tatewaki: "How did you get in there, Ryoga?"

Ryoga: "I guess I got lost when I left the shed so I headed for what I thought was the front door of the cabin. It was actually the side. There were double doors that led into the cellar, so I went in and when I saw Hiroshi, I hid in the rafters."

Mousse: "I guess we can reverse the spell now. Ranma, the pages."

Ranma was staring sadly at the rug they had put over Ukyo's body. He handed Mousse the pages and turned around, for fear that the others would see him crying over his best friend's death. Akane went to comfort him.

Mousse: "Here we go...hey, these pages are in English. That helps some."

He read over them briefly. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

Mousse: "Oh shit!"

Shampoo: "What?"

Mousse: "This thing says that once I say the words, the Evil Force will appear in the flesh. Then we have to kill it with this knife!"

Akane: "Isn't there another way?"

Mousse: "There's NO other way."

Ranma began twitching.

Ryoga: "Ranma? Are you ok?"

Ranma: "God, no! My hand..."

His hand was shaking. The others backed away from him. Black lines grew all over it and it attacked him. Ranma fell over, his hand strangling him. He reached for a weapon and grabbed a kitchen knife that Akane had dropped. He slammed it right through his hand and into the floor, screaming. He looked with rage at his hand.

Ranma: "YOU LIKE THAT? HUH?"

The others were mortified at what he just did but were even more sickened by what he did next. He pulled the chainsaw cord with his teeth, starting it up.

* * * * *

Shampoo: "How that happen, Ranma?"

It had been about two hours since Ranma cut his evil hand off with the chainsaw. They had attached the chainsaw to his wrist after the bleeding stopped. Whenever he moved his arm quick enough, the cord would pull and the saw would start up.

Ranma: "When Hiroshi grabbed me, he dug his nails into me. He must've transferred the evil into my hand."

He noticed the picture in the Necronomicon that Mousse was staring at. There were five people being praised by what looked like peasants.

Ranma: "What's this?"

Mousse: "This tells the story about the five chosen ones who banished the Evil Force centuries ago."

They sat talking, unknown to all that Ukyo sat straight up, pulling the rug off her. She stood quietly and snuck up behind Shampoo. It was then that Mousse looked up.

Mousse: "SHAMPOO, LOOK OUT!"

Before she could move, Ukyo slammed her fist straight through Shampoo's back and held her still-beating heart in front of her. Shampoo's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Ukyo pulled her fist out of her, dropping Shampoo to the floor. Mousse jumped at Ukyo with the dagger and tried to stick her with it but she was too strong. She slammed his head into the floor, splattering it. All that remained of it was a puddle of blood. Ryoga kicked her in the face and pulled out the power drill, grinding it into her temple. Ukyo screamed and died.

* * * * *

Tatewaki: "It's down to the five of us now."

Ranko: "We have to finish this before it happens again. Ranma, read the incantation."

Ranma began reading the pages aloud. The five survivors could hear the Evil Force coming. He continued to read. The front door burst open and a giant creature's head poked in, snapping at them with his large jaws. The wind blew around the room. Ranma kept reading but he dropped the pages when the rumbling started. It was much like an earthquake. The dirt came up from beneath the floor and the windows shattered. Two giant hands came through the windows and knocked Ryoga, Ranko, and Kuno on their backs. Each hand grabbed Ranma and Akane.

Ranma: "LET GO, YOU FUCK!"

When the hands brought them closer, Ranma started up the chainsaw and slammed the blade into its eye. A thick blue liquid sprayed all over him and it dropped the both of them. The Evil Force's head came all the way through, preparing to devour Ryoga. Before it could, Ranko threw the dagger into its good eye, causing it to back out of the cabin. Ranma finished reading the pages and a blue vortex sprouted out of thin air from outside. It pulled in the Evil Force but it didn't stop there. The vortex became stronger, pulling everything in the house into it. Ranma flew back and grabbed ahold of the doorframe, holding on for dear life. Akane and the others also flew out, each grabbing ahold of the other's legs. It was like a chain.

Tatewaki: "FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW DO YOU STOP IT!"

The doorframe snapped, causing Ranma to let go. The five of them flew into the vortex. After that, it disappeared.   


TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes   
------------------------------   
The "TO BE CONTINUED" obviously indicates that there will be a sequel. Questions and comments can be sent to ranma_male@yahoo.com.


End file.
